


Haunting

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and does all he can to protect them, and lamenting the things he misses about being alive, but still loves his brothers, cats all freak out at random things in the room, hevy is dead, its probably hevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Hevy is dead, but still helps protect his vode.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> [Prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) from tumblr.

Hevy never regretted blowing up Rishii station. Not really. Two of his squad mates survived, and both Captain and Commander made it out alive. But there were times where he really missed being able to interact with his vode. 

Hevy may have died, but he couldn’t leave Fives and Echo to fend for themselves. Unfortunately there wasn’t a whole lot he could do from… wherever he was. But there were little things. Diverting the attention of enemies, or commanding officers. Scaring away predators that were stalking them while on hostile planets. (Cats were the easiest, no matter the species, or how big the cat, they  _ always _ freaked out around him).

He missed so much. He missed being able to contribute. He missed being able to talk with them. To add his (frankly excellent) opinions and strategies. Hell even small talk, or debating regs with Echo. Trying how to figure out how to bend regs enough to keep life interesting, but keep Echo involved. 

He missed being able to comfort them when they were down. To tell them just how great they were, how  _ important _ they were. It was even worse when they were talking about missing  _ him _ . It hurt so much, because he was right there. Not even three feet away, and there was  _ nothing he could do _ . 

Which brought him to the thing that he missed the most, their touch. They had all been close. Soft, light touches in passing, a comforting hand on a shoulder or neck. All piled together in a bunk. Sleeping half on top of each other, keeping each other warm and comfortable. That is one of the things Hevy missed most.  
  
No matter what he missed, he was still there. He could still keep watch, he would keep them as safe as he was able. It was worth it seeing his vode alive and together. 


End file.
